Tuya Mina
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 1,200,000,000|}} |devil fruit= }} Tuya Mina is one of the five Pirate Titans, the younger of the Tuya Twins, and the Captain of the Forest Pirates, as well as an associate of the Dark Syndicate with a bounty of 1.2 billion beri. She is a "Plant Woman", having eaten the Kojo Kojo no Mi. Appearance Though Mina and her sister Tuya Rina are twins, they do not look much alike, aside from their height (Mina is slightly shorter than Rina). Mina has long, lime green hair with bangs covering her forehead. She also has wide, golden eyes. Most often, Mina wears a black split dress with red and gold highlights. She often wears golden buttons and pins on her dress. Cc.jpg|Mina crying. C.c..jpg|An up close of Mina's face. Personality Compared to her more serious sister, Mina is more free spirited, and positive. She dislikes the rigid structure that her sister prefers. Rather, Mina prefers a more open environment where everyone is equal. In her mind, structure leads to friction, and only in a truly equal environment can people work together. At times, Mina can be rather superficial, liking elaborate clothes and jewelry. She can also be greedy, often trying to horde the treasure for herself, but will give it to her crew if she thinks they need it. Mina has a deep hatred for the World Government, and everything and everyone associated with it. Her primary motivation for working with Zero, is so that she can help bring down the World Government. Like Rina, she doesn't believe that there is such a thing as justice, and that people only invent "justice' for themselves. Mina can be utterly ruthless to anyone who is associated with the government, and has no qualms whatsoever of killing anyone who is. Mina has a passion for pizza, particularly the kind that Rina makes. She can often be seen eating it in her free time, and her chef is primarily a pizza chef. Her favorite kind of pizza is bacon and onion, and according to her, she doesn't have a least favorite kind. Mina can also be possessive of her pizza; when Luffy tries to take the pizza she was eating, Mina's response was to create an entire tree out of the Thousand Sunny's hull. Relationships Tuya Rina Mina and her twin are very close, as they had to raise each other after their mother died. As the younger sister, Mina is sometimes treated as the baby by Rina, to the former's frustration. Mina also thinks that Rina can be too uptight and strict, and that she needs to loose herself up at times. Pirate Titans While Mina is not overtly fond of the other Titans, she at the very least respects them, and is not as antagonistic towards them as Rina can be. While meeting Apophis at the Dark Summit in Acero, she politely addressed him, and even offered him a slice of pizza. She also enjoys teasing and antagonizing Rako, something she is very good at. Messorem, on the other hand, Mina is legitimately afraid of. She avoids him whenever and wherever she can, and when meeting up at the Summit, she is very apprehensive and subdued. Dark Syndicate Mina has very little respect for the crime lords of the Syndicate. She openly admitted that she was glad that Gusano and Isaac Wonder were defeated by the Straw Hats, and that she would've done it herself if she thought she could get away with it. The only members that Mina seems to have a fairly friendly relationship with are Zero's lieutenants, Mariposa Esquerda and Scorpio Certo. She respectfully addresses them as "san", a sentiment that they both return. Zero Mina's alliance with Zero is one born entirely of convenience. In exchange for Zero bringing down the World Government, Mina and her twin would participate in Protocol 99. Aside from that, Mina does not think much of the automaton's goal, thinking that it is all around pointless. Enemies World Government Straw Hats Abilities and Powers As one of the Pirate Titans, Mina is a skilled and experienced fighter, able to fight and defeat experienced New World pirates without much trouble. She is also skilled enough to not only hold her own in a fight against Smoker, but also to eventually start winning in the fight against. Haki Mina possesses proficiency in Haki, able to use her Conqueror's Haki to knock several lower ranked members of the Syndicate unconscious at once with it. She is also able to use Armament Haki, being able to strike Logia users with her attacks without any real issue. As the branches and roots she creates are extensions of herself, Mina can enhance those with Haki as well. Devil Fruit Mina ate the Kojo Kojo no Mi, a Logia aspect Devil Fruit that gives her the ability to turn into, and control various forms of plant life. Strengths and Weaknesses The most apparent strength is simply the user's ability to produce plant life, and turn into various forms of it. There is no practical limit on what kinds of plants the user can produce, though Mina has demonstrated to be able to create and turn into forms of flowers, trees, and fruit. The user also possess the ability to take the life energy of the plants they produce, and channel it into explosions. The fruit's greatest weakness is fire; attacks based on or infused with fire can harm the user, and destroy their creations. Aside from that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage As a hobby, Mina will often use her powers to grow plants as a hobby. This can include various kinds of flowers, trees, and even some fruit and vegetables. As a result, the Green Pirates' ship, the Hesperides, always had food on hand. In battle, Mina will user her abilities to create churning vines and roots to attack her opponent with. She can either ensnare or impale her opponents on the roots and branches, or can create explosions out of them. *'Eden'(エデン): Mina creates vines from her hands that bore into a solid surface. After she retracts them, seeds she left in the surface sprout, creating a great expanse of roots and branches that can cover an area. In Abrahamic mythology, Eden was a garden where the first people, Adam and Eve, were created. *'Jubokko'(ジュボコ): Mina creates battalions of warriors made of plant life out of her body. The warriors are completely subservient to her will, and are often armed with wooden spears and shields. In Japanese folklore, Jubokko are yōkai who feed off the blood of men. *'Zaqqum'(ザクム): Mina channels the energy in the trees into large explosions. In Islamic mythology, the Tree of Zaqqum was a tree in hell that had burning fruit. *'Nariphon'(ナリポン): A similar technique to the above one, where Mina produces explosive fruit of the trees she produces. In Thai mythology, the Nariphon were small people who were born from trees. *'Yggdrasil'(イグラシル): Mina's most powerful attack, where she drives both hands into the ground, and sends out roots, that gather together. From the ground, under her opponent, a massive tree bursts out of the ground. Mina is able to use the tree as a basis to channel greater explosions. Yggdrasil was the world tree in Norse mythology. **'Ragnarok'(ラグナロク): A last resort technique derivative of the above one, where Mina channels all that energy Yggdrasil possesses into one massive explosion. The explosion was so big, it encompassed several Marine ships in its blast radius. In Norse mythology, Ragnarök was the doomsday where the whole would would be consumed. History Wonderland Arc Acero Arc Automaton Arc Dark Syndicate Scraps Trivia *All of Mina's attacks are named after trees or plants from various mythologies. Trivia